Stars
by KingSoren
Summary: OS - Alors que la malédiction de Mars prend possession de son corps, il ressent ce cosmos qui lui a tant manqué depuis ces années où la guerre les aura séparé. Hyoga/Shun


**Titre :** Douleur  
**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, l'univers est la propriété de Masami Kurumada et les références à Omega appartiennent à ceux qui auront créer cette ironie Ô grande et magnifique série dénuée de tout défaut /ironies.

**Note :  
**Oui, je fais du bashing avec Omega et je n'ai pas honte. Non, ce dont j'ai honte, c'est d'écrir eun truc en rapport avec cette chose que je n'arrive pas à supporter. Je lui ai laissé sa chance pourtant, après avoir regarder les 15 premiers épisodes. Mais bref. De toute façon, c'est pas vraiment du Omega, c'est du Hyoga x Shun, ne vous en déplaise.  
Une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis l'épisode où on revoit Hyoga. D'ailleurs le décor se passe à ce moment là. Il fallait que je la sorte parce que j'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur mon autre truc alors voila, c'est court, c'est pas très bien écrit et un peu brouillon, mais au moins, c'est couché sur papier.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Dans la nuit du désert, résistant aux fortes rafales de vent, il se tenait debout à observer le ciel. Dans cette obscurité bleutée, les points blancs des constellations brillaient de mille feux. Comme depuis chaque jour qui se passait depuis ce fameux jour. Depuis cette guerre. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient tous séparés.

Il n'y avait pas un jour qui passait sans qu'il ne pense à lui. Le désert dans lequel il errait n'était rien comparé au vide qui avait rempli son cœur, année après année. Il avait beau soigner des enfants, des hommes, des femmes, rien ne semblait pouvoir apaiser cette brûlure glacée qui mordait chaque seconde un peu plus chaque parcelle de son être. Ce soir plus que jamais. Parce qu'il l'avait senti. Il aurait pu se trouver plus loin encore, à des millions de kilomètres. Même dans un autre espace, il aurait été capable de le ressentir.

Un cosmos si familier. Une sensation aussi légère qu'une plume avait glissé le long de sa peau, le réveillant d'un sommeil sans rêves. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre. La gorge serrée, il s'était levé, il était sorti dans le faible espoir de récupérer quelques miettes, quelques bribes de cette présence qui lui serrait la gorge et lui arrachait des larmes invisibles.

Perdu dans le désert obscur, il resserra ses bras contre lui, une main tenant dans un réflexe inutile son bras déjà rongé par les ténèbres. Quelques parts sur cette terre, il était comme lui, à attendre. À survivre. Seul. Loin de lui. Mais tout comme lui avait choisi cette vie de repentance pour panser ses actes, il avait choisi l'exil. Il respectait ce choix, même si, au fond de lui, il aurait souhaité qu'il reste avec lui.

Mais il était toujours là. Dans ce ciel. Au-dessus de lui, la constellation du Cygne brillait avec plus de force qu'à l'accoutumée. À moins que cela ne soit que son imagination. Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres gercées par le vent. Son cosmos s'était éteint aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Sans doute, comme lui, avait-il rencontré ces jeunes gens. L'espoir de cette Terre. Sans doute, comme lui, avait-il voulu les aider.

Pour ça, l'un comme l'autre avait défié cette malédiction qui les affectait un peu plus à chaque seconde qui s'égrenait dans ce sablier. Allait-il bien malgré ça ? Était-il dans un état pire que le sien ?

Les dunes sablonneuses restèrent muettes à ses interrogations privées de toutes réponses. Il ferma les yeux, se retenant de justesse de faire appel à son cosmos. Il devait sauvegarder ce qui lui restait de force. C'est ce qu'il voudrait, s'il était avec lui. Il avait le consolèrent de savoir que, ou qu'il puisse être, il pensait à lui.

Il prit une grande respiration et rouvrit les yeux. Dans ses iris d'un vert sombre se reflétaient les centaines d'étoiles, ode à un fol espoir. Ce n'était plus à eux de créer des miracles. Mais quelle que soit l'issue du combat qui se préparait dans l'ombre, il avait malgré tout cette certitude qui lui vrillait les entrailles d'une impatience difficile à contenir. Il le reverrait, au moins une dernière fois.

Même si le temps serait long avant ce jour. Ne pouvant réellement s'en empêcher, il envoya une onde de cosmos, douce réponse à celle qu'il avait ressentie quelques secondes auparavant. La douleur qui vrilla son corps le fit frémir, mais il ne bougea pas. Un rire joyeusement triste emplit un instant l'espace alors qu'il imaginait son sourire, à moitié dissimulé par de longues mèches blondes, amusé, mais réprobateur.

Se laissant tomber sur le sable, il referma les yeux. Oui, il attendait le jour où il retrouverait ses bras avec impatience.


End file.
